Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Rise of the Signers!
by UndisciplinedWriter
Summary: After 1,000 years, 6 Signers are chosen by the Crimson Dragon once again to fight the Darkness that has now escaped after being tranquilized for 1,000 years. Now Shina Kanazaki, must lead the rest of the Signers onto the path to victory against the darkness and for the survival of the whole world.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's : Rise of the Signers!**

**Created by: UndisciplinedWriter**

**Summary: 1,000 years ago, an ancient battle pursued between the good and the light and after the legendary battle the mark of the Crimson Dragon was placed different individuals, all bearing different parts of the dragon, symbolizing their unity.  
>Now after 1,000 years, the battle sets foot again in the city of New Domino and 6 new Signers are reborn to face the darkness like that of their ancestors, but with other forces of evil and corruption coming at them, will they be able to save the world and will they be able to save themselves?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Going fast, makes me feel alive! My heart beats…in hyperdrive!<br>Do you think you could win only if I lose? Just let….destiny choose!  
>I….can hear you breathing! And I….can see you coming! And I….can feel the wind, it's blowing….me around!<br>Take a shot at me running side by side! It's a blur….as I go by!  
>I….can hear you breathing! And I….can see you coming! And I….can feel the wind, it's blowing….me around!<br>See…the sun arising, fire….in the sky!  
>Greatness thrusts itself into…our lives!<strong>

Chapter 1** – The Arcadia Movement.**

* * *

><p>Lights illuminated the streets and the stores welcomed anyone who wished to shop or eat there at this time of night. People held hands with their lovers, family members or close friends and walked by the piers near the lakes or took taxis to their grand houses or hotels after a long night of celebration and festivities.<p>

In the far west side of New Domino City, a tall building stood with the lights illuminating inside under the black curtain of nightfall. This large and imperial-like building was called the Arcadia Movement, headquarters and shelter for the specially gifted young Duelists with magnificent abilities. These gifted children were called Psychic Duelists because of their abilities to manifest Duel Monsters into reality or other abilities they possessed.

The leader, Ms. Julianne M. Sawyer or Sawyer for short, ran this whole project for these children and was well-known as a Professor of Psychology at Domino University and a Psychic Duelist. She became mother-hen to all of these young people and to enhance her Movement, she created not only a shelter, but a home and school for these young Duelists. At the Arcadia Movement, they would not only have dorm rooms, but a private school placed inside where they would be able to still learn and practice their education along with maintaining their Psychic Dueling skills.

Although this seems so perfect to the outsiders, it was the opposite. The kids almost worshipped Sawyer and as they learned to control their powers, she would have them focus their power for revenge towards those who abandoned, humiliated and degraded them for their gifts. Revenge became the law under the Arcadia Movement and punishment would be issued if resistance occurred.

In the laboratory room of the Arcadia Movement, screams of agony and pain were heard as the Head Mistress Sawyer looked through a glass wall at a young girl in only a bra and jeans was being electroshocked on a testing table unit. Sawyer's face remained stoic and unapologetic as the girl screamed for dear life as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Head Mistress, her vitals are beginning to decrease." One minion said to Sawyer.

"Shut it down then. I think Ms. Kanazaki has learned her lesson." Sawyer said and then turned to another worker. "What's the percentage of her brain activity?"

"About 98.7%" Sawyer grinned widely at this news for the girl's mind had become sharper and more focused now which benefitted her greatly for this girl was a key person and most gifted student in her Arcadia Movement. The doctors turned off the machine and the girl's screams ceased. She now panted heavily with closed eyes and her chest moved up in and down in a shaky but steady motion as she struggled to regain her breath.

"Harvard." Sawyer called to her assistant.

"Yes, Head Mistress?"

"Take Ms. Kanazaki back to her quarters." Sawyer said and left the room without another word. Harvard nodded and bowed as he entered the room and detached the wires stuck to the girl's skin. Her breathing was still heavy as Harvard pulled off the last wire and literally threw the girl over his shoulder, walking out of the room. With a hard face, he walked down the hallway towards the girl's room with the eyes of all the other students on the girl over his shoulder. Some students looked away in sadness and others tried to ignore the emotions they felt. Almost all of them knew the girl and knew that this was her 5th time being sent into that room for her defiance.

"Poor Shina." One girl whispered to another as they walked away to their classroom. Upon entering her quarters, Harvard placed Shina onto her bed and stared at her for a moment and sighed.

"You should've just listened, Shina." Harvard mumbled sympathetically for the girl whose breathing was sill labored. He pulled the covers over her shaking body and smoothed her short spiked blonde hair away from her perspired face.

"But I envy you, kid…" He shook his head. "At least you have the courage to stand up for yourself to Head Mistress." Harvard began to walk away from the girl but paused at her door and inclined his head back at her.

"Goodnight, Shina." He said and left her room.

"G-G-Goodnight,…..H-Harvard…" Shina mumbled weakly in her tired state as she fell into a deep and restful sleep.

* * *

><p>Sunlight seeped its way into Shina's room and her body ached as she stretched out her sore limbs. She groaned in pain and tried to turn over but her back was very sore still and would take some more time to heal fully. One thing Shina had been able to master while at the Arcadia Movement was how to heal herself quickly but since the electroshocks were pretty heavy this time, it took a little longer for her healing process to finalize.<p>

The door to her room opened and inside came Sawyer holding a tray of breakfast for the young woman.

"Good morning, Shina." She said and placed the tray on her desk. Shina shifted into an upright position and rubbed her bare arms.

"Morning, Sawyer." She mumbled.

"Aww, don't be like that Shina. If you would've listened then this wouldn't have had to happen. What is this your third? Fourth time?"

"Fifth." Shina muttered bitterly. Sawyer sighed and sat on the bed next to Shina and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, today is a new day and you have class so hurry up and get ready for the day, yes?"

"Yes, Sawyer." Shina said and looked down. Sawyer's hand gently rubbed Shina's face and turned it towards her.

"Shina, you're one of my favorites in the Arcadia Movement and I consider you like a daughter to me…..but when little girls disobey their mothers, there has to be discipline. You understand, right?"

'_What kind of fucked up discipline is electroshocking kids then?' _Shina thought bitterly.

"Yes, Sawyer." She smiled and kissed the top of Shina's head.

"Good girl. Now hurry up, don't want to be late now do we?"

"No, Sawyer. Thank you for breakfast." Shina said and tried to put on the best fake smile she could muster which seemed to be good enough for Sawyer, who nodded and got up and left the room. Shina sighed in relief and pushed herself out of bed and went to her personal bathroom, cleaning off any grime and dirt and to relax her sore muscles under the hot stream of water. She leaned against the shower wall and sighed, her breath a hot fog as her tears descended down her cheeks again. Over and over again, she had been going through this process of discipline since she arrived at the Arcadia Movement. Upon first arriving here, she had believed that this was a sanctuary but in reality, it was a complete nightmare. Everywhere and every place she went to was a nightmare because it was always the same; they wouldn't want to help her, but to use her as their own personal guinea pig. Somehow Shina always ended up in the laboratory of some psychotic scientist or lunatic and they would produce test numbers and names on her because of the powerful amount of Psychic energy and skill she possessed.

The Arcadia Movement was 7th institution she had been placed in and it was the absolute worse one ever. Shina cried more as her tears didn't stop falling as she sank to the shower floor and held her knees to her chest as the water poured over her body.

* * *

><p>"Shina! Hold up!" A girl called from a little far back from her. Shina, now dressed in her school attire which consisted of a burgundy blazer, a white shirt and blue tie and blue pleated skirt with burgundy boots and a green pin that had the symbol of the Arcadia Movement on it, stopped and smiled at her friend Angela coming towards her. Angela was a very pretty girl with long brown hair, glasses and hazel eyes whom had been friends with Shina since day one and always admired her spirit and kindness.<p>

"I…..I-I heard about…..what happened…..last night." Angela panted softly as if she ran a marathon. Shina frowned and looked away uncomfortably as Angela knew that she had a rapsheet of defiance towards Sawyer.

"Your bones aching yet?" Angela asked softly.

"Yea,…hurts more than usual. Probably because she gave a larger dosage this time."

Angela sighed and hugged her friend caringly and carefully.

"You're so strong, Shina." Angela murmured and then pulled back. "But you can't keep doing this. One of these days, that machine will kill you." Shina opened her mouth to reply but the MC from the speakers above them began to make its daily announcements.

"Attention all Arcadia Movement students, the cafeteria is open now for breakfast and lunch. Please remember to submit any last assignments to Mistress Gordon for any student in Duel History Class. Also, Duel 201 will begin shortly so ready your duel disks and decks. Thank you, and have a pleasant day at Arcadia."

Both girls sighed and shook their heads at the regular daily announcements made for it was beginning to get tiresome now. Many students passed by the two girls and murmured words about Shina which they couldn't hear coherently but they knew some weren't nice.

"How could she be so stupid as to defy Sawyer again?" Ophelia, one of the main brats here, insulted quite openly. Angela glared at her, but it had no effect on Ophelia.

"Don't worry about it, Ang. She's always saying nasty shit about me. I've learned to ignore it." Shina said with reassurance.

"Let's just get to Duel 201 before we're late." Angela suggested. Shina nodded and followed her friend down the separate hall into a large college-like classroom that had a duel arena up front. Everyone was seated on top on the desks or in their seats chatting with one another casually while they waited for the teacher to enter. There were so many voices talking about so many different things that it was almost hard to imagine that this was a school for the Psychic Duelists. Angela and Shina walked down the steps towards to empty seats just as Sawyer arrived with the instructor.

"Good morning, students and welcome again to Duel 201." Everybody replied back with the same old greeting and Sawyer smirked when she saw Shina upfront with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Today, I thought about doing a lesson duel today since we haven't had those in a while. And I thought that Head Mistress Sawyer should watch and see the progress that we're making." The instructor said and Sawyer took over.

"Your instructor has given me the privilege to choose the two Duelists that will battle today." Sawyer really didn't need to look around the roo to choose because she already knew who she wanted.

"Shina Kanazaki and Ophelia Parlor, will you two please stand?" Sawyer asked.

"Surprise, surprise" Shina muttered sarcastically to Angela who sighed and leaned back against her seat. Both girls descended down the steps and everyone was murmuring about how it would play out. Everyone knew what Ophelia's deck was like but not everyone had fully seen what Shina dueled with except for Sawyer.

Both girls pressed a button on the wall and out came their duel disks which they attached onto their arms and pulled out their decks.

"Alright ladies, are you both ready?" The instructor said as Sawyer stood right next to her.

"If you thought that electroshock was bad, wait til you see what kind of damage I can do." Ophelia warned. Shina narrowed her eyes and inserted her deck as their cards where shuffled.

* * *

><p><strong>LET'S DUEL!<strong>

**Ophelia: 4000 LP**

**Shina: 4000 LP**

"I'm up first, so…..I draw!" Ophelia draws her card and smirks at the luck she earned from this draw. Switching the drawn card for one in her hand, Ophelia placed it down on her Field Spell Card Zone.

"To begin this duel, I'll activate my Field Spell **Amazoness Village** which will set me on the course straight to victory."

Ophelia was so arrogant in the way she predicted this duel would turn out and though her attitude didn't surprise Shina at all, it was still annoying to hear. The Arcadia Movement encouraged arrogance because it puts confidence inside the Psychic duelists who are afraid of their powers. Arrogance, through the philosophy of Sawyer, made you superior to your opponent and made them fear you.

Ophelia's field spell took into effect and the world classroom transformed into a living rainforest with little huts around them and thanks to Ophelia's Psychic powers, the field became real and the huts were true in their form now with little eyes looking at the duel commencing from inside the comfort of their homes. It almost seemed too good to be true for anyone who wasn't a Psychic like these students.

"Now thanks to this field spell, for every time an 'Amazoness' monster is destroyed by battle or a card effect, once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 Amazoness monster from my Deck, but the catch is that it has to have a level less than or equal to the Amazoness monster destroyed." Ophelia explained with a smirk.

'_That doesn't sound fun at all' _Shina thought as she eyed the field spell carefully and the cards in her hand at the same time. Although this effect didn't bother her, it could become troublesome later on.

"Now I think I'll summon **Amazoness Chain Master **in ATK Mode!"

Just as those words left her mouth, a blue circle of light emanated from the ground and a muscled but feminine warrior jumped out holding a long chain with a claw at the end.

**Amazoness Chain Master: 1500 ATK**

"Oh yea and did I mention that for every Amazoness monster on the field, it gains 200 more ATK points?" Ophelia smirked as a green aura surrounded her warrior and buffed her up more power even if it wasn't a lot.

**Amazoness Chain Master: 1700 ATK**

"Your turn." Ophelia says but her tone is almost challenging and taunting in a way but it doesn't bother Shina.

"Fine….my draw!" Shina drew her card and stole a glance at it for a moment and then placed it onto her Monster Card Zone.

"I summon **Speed Warrior **in ATK Mode." She stated. The blue circle of light appeared again and Speed Warrior made a sharp 360 turn and then took an ATK pose towards Amazoness Chain Master.

**Speed Warrior: 900 ATK**

"Now before you start lecturing me about how weak my monster is, due to Speed Warrior's special ability his ATK points double on the turn he's summoned." Shina stated.

"It doubles?" Ophelia asked surprised.

"Sure does and Speed Warrior's gonna put that power to good use." A blue aura emanated around Speed Warrior's body as it held itself tightly in its arms and then let out a battle cry of power as its power was now upgraded.

**Speed Warrior: 1800 ATK**

"Speed Warrior, take down Amazoness Chain Master!"

Darting forward at fast speed, Speed Warrior bent over onto its hands, extended its legs out and performed a spinning 360 kick to Amazoness Chain Master and then landed into a crouching position as the warrior shattered before everyone's eyes.

**Ophelia: 3900 LP**

Ophelia placed her arm in front of her fast and grunted as the gust of wind from Speed Warrior's attack blew harshly against her body. Ophelia scowled at Shina but Sawyer was smirking.

"You've just activated her special ability, Shina! Now because she was destroyed by battle, I can pay 1500 LP and see any of the cards in your hand and if I like one of them, I can take it!"

"What?" Shina growled. Hell no was she giving this brat one of her cards!

"Yep and I think I'll pay my dues and take a card from you now." Ophelia's body glowed yellow as LP were exchanged for Amazoness Chain Master's card effect.

**Ophelia: 2400 LP**

"Now show me your hand, Shina!" Ophelia smiled wickedly while Shina growled in reluctance because she was wielding one powerful card in her hand and now Ophelia might take it.

Reluctantly, Shina showed the cards in her hand and a holographic display of them was shown in larger view above her so that Ophelia and everyone else here could see what she was holding. This was even worse because now Ophelia would see the other cards she is holding and get an idea of what she could do.

"Hmm…..not any good cards in here, but…I think I'll take….your **Phoenix Gearfried**." Ophelia said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

'_Shit!' _Shina thought and threw the card towards Ophelia who caught it. The crowd was now on edge and excited to see what Ophelia would do now.

"And now Amazoness Village's effect now activates, so because Amazoness Chain Master is gone, I get to Special Summon a new friend from my Deck to help my cause." Ophelia's deck pushed forward a card from her deck and she looked at it, smiling.

"I choose my **Amazoness Sage** in ATK mode!" Once she placed the card on her Monster Card Zone, a new Amazoness appeared but this time, it was wielding a long staff and wore a majestic looking brown cape as it stood its ground on the field.

**Amazoness Sage: 1400 ATK**

"And now she's boosted up an extra 200 ATK points." Ophelia added smugly

**Amazoness Sage 1600 ATK**

"Go Ophelia! You got this!" Some students yelled in encouragement to her. Angela just waited for Shina to make her move for she knew that losing Phoenix Gearfried was annoying but not the end to whatever recipe for victory she was cooking.

Looking at her cards in her hand and at Speed Warrior along with the field spell and Ophelia's monster, Shina took a card from her hand and placed it in her Spell/Trap Card Zone where it materialized on the field.

"I end my turn with a facedown." She said crossing her arms across her chest as Speed Warrior's ATK points returned to normal.

**Speed Warrior: 900 ATK**

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" The brown haired girl drew her card and chuckled lightly as she looked at her opponent.

"This next move is something you definitely won't like Shina." Ophelia stated and then placed her card on her Monster Card Zone again.

"I summon forth my **Amazoness Tiger **in ATK Mode!"

A roar of dominance prevailed in the classroom as tiger leaped out of the blue circle with only one eye and the other shut with a long scar over it and wore a gold and green bangle on it legs and a similar collar around its neck as it growled lowly.

**Amazoness Tiger: 1100 ATK**

"And this pretty kitty's got a nasty bite because since another Amazoness monster is on the field, your Speed Warrior is subjected to only attacking my tiger plus it gets 400 extra ATK points because of the extra Amazoness on the field and including itself." Ophelia was not going to make it easy for Shina once she saw Amazoness Tiger roar and have an orange aura around it. Its ATK points elevated to an extra 1000 because of the field spell and its own effect.

**Amazoness Tiger: 2100 ATK**

"And now from my hand, I'm activating the **Amazoness Heirloom **Spell Card!" Ophelia stated this as a life sized Spell Card turned forward and glowed before her.

"So with this Spell Card, I can now equip it to one Amazoness monster on the field and once per turn, that monster becomes indestructible. And I don't think anyone is more perfect for the reward than my tiger."

A light shot out from the Spell Card and curled itself around Amazoness Tiger's neck, creating a small object that resembled a person holding an orb hanging on its neck.

"Prepare yourself Shina because this is definitely gonna hurt! Amazoness Tiger, unleash your fury on her Speed Warrior!" Amazoness Tiger began to run at fast past and then jumped as its claws extended and scratched Speed Warrior across the chest, destroying it. Shina took the blow like a champ as the harsh blow of the wind blew against her face blew her short hair back but she remained focused.

Sawyer chuckled lightly and smiled at Shina watching her remain completely unnerved and stoic.

**Shina: 2800 LP**

"Your attack comes with a price Ophelia because you've triggered my facedown **Damage Gate**." Her trap card flipped itself face-up and glowed as Shina began to explain.

"Now because I took damage from the Battle Phase, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard that has ATK points less than or equal to the LP I lost." A dark hole opened up from the ground and Speed Warrior jumped out and reappeared.

**Speed Warrior: 900 ATK**

"Why am I not surprised you'd want to salvage some petty monster? No matter to me anyways." Ophelia said and placed a card in her Spell/Trap Card Zone making it materialize on the field.

"I have still have Amazoness Sage to attack with next anyways so get ready for another attack, Shina!" Ophelia smiled wickedly as her monster spun its staff expertly and a bright orange light shot out from it towards Shina which knocked her off her feet. She cried out in pain at the fall and picked herself up slowly off the floor.

**Shina: 1200 LP**

Ophelia snickered at her while Shina tried to stand again. Angela gasped as she noticed Shina's sleeve had been burned and slowly coming down her burned arm was blood.

"Didn't I tell you this would be worse than the electroshocks your stupid-ass got into last night?" She mocked. The instructor nor Sawyer said anything but listen.

"I'm still standing, Ophelia." Shina said with a glare.

"Well you won't be next turn because I'm gonna finish you off easily. Mark my words, by the end of this duel I'm gonna make you crippled." She threatened.

"Why don't you go to Hell while you're at it?" Shina replied and drew her next card from her Deck. Ophelia gasped and then growled at the girl. The crowd was getting edgy and Sawyer was getting more and more intrigued. _'That's it, Shina. Get aggressive. Remain focused on defeating this little brat.' _Sawyer thought.

**Ophelia: 2400 LP**

**Shina: 1200 LP**

Shina looked her card and a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. Angela and Sawyer noticed this quickly.

"From my hand, I summon the Tuner monster **Junk Synchron**!" She said placing the card on her Monster Card Zone and a small warrior made out of orange junk parts made an appearance next to Speed Warrior.

**Junk Synchron: 1300 ATK**

"And now I tune together my Level 2 **Speed Warrior **with my Level 3 **Junk Synchron**!" Shina said as Junk Synchron pulled on its engine chord and turned into 3 rings of green light while Speed Warrior morphed into 2 orbs of white light aligned perfectly.

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, **Junk Warrior**!

A white light emerges from the formation and out came a new warrior that resembled both monsters used to Synchro Summon it as it exerted its overwhelming power.

**Junk Warrior: 2300 ATK**

"And next I equip the Spell Card **Junk Barrage **to my warrior." Shina says placing the Equip Spell in its respected Zone. The card turned forward and glows bright as Junk Warrior's fist starts to glow an orange color.

"Now Junk Warrior, attack her Amazoness Tiger!" Shina declared as Junk Warrior took flight landed a head-on attack on Ophelia's tiger. The effect from the attack was very explosive that black smoke was created and both duelists had to cover their faces to block the overwhelming power of the smoke. Ophelia let out a scream at the power while Shina grunted and everyone else covered their faces too.

After it cleared, Shina removed her arm and saw Ophelia grasping her arm tightly. When she pulled her hand away, blood covered her palm and fingers which angered her greatly.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She snarled at Shina. "I'll make you pay for this!" She screamed and everyone was taken aback at this, even Shina herself. She didn't even know that she had the power to do that. Sawyer chuckled which caused the instructor to look at her.

"Excellent." She murmured with a laugh. Shina shook her head and returned her focus to the duel instead.

**Ophelia: 2200 LP**

"Now the effect of my Junk Barrage kicks in so because your monster was destroyed by battle while my warrior was equipped to this card, you lose LP equal to half of Amazoness Tiger's ATK points."

Junk Warrior directed its fist at Ophelia and the orange became brighter and brighter until an orange light shot out towards her. She screamed in pain and fear as the attack ripped open her left sleeve and singed her arm as she fell to the floor coughing.

**Ophelia: 1150 LP**

The crowd gasped as did Shina at her Psychic power. Angela new her friend was powerful in dueling and her abilities but never had she seen some immense power like that before. It began to scare her a little.

"Excellent work, Shina. That's the kind of power I like to see." Sawyer praised her. Ophelia struggled to stand and held her bleeding arm as Shina held her own wound.

"Sawyer! She attacked me so viciously!" Ophelia argued which made Sawyer glare harshly at the girl.

"What do you expect, Ms. Parlor? That everyone in the world or whomever you duel with is going to be nice to you and have mercy just because you have money and a pretty face? There is no mercy when it comes to the outside world." Sawyer stated firmly and looked at the rest of the students.

"And that goes for the rest of you. This school is provide you a safe haven to learn to control your powers and to use them correctly because once you go out there, you'd better be ready for the hurt, pain and mockery you will face because of what you can do!"

"The world is a cruel place and you all damn sure better toughen up for it because you won't always have the comfort of the Arcadia Movement to pick you up when you fall. You have to show these people that you don't fear them at all and that means not having mercy on them,…..just like when they didn't have mercy on any of you." Shina gasped and felt a sudden pain go through her arm but she couldn't tell what or why she felt that.

"So in answer to you Ms. Parlor I suggest you better get a damn backbone and fight back." Sawyer said harshly to the girl who nodded meekly at her but glared directly at Shina. A surge of wind flowed throughout the classroom and everyone felt the sudden flow of air blow towards their faces as they shielded themselves with their arms.

"You…fucking bitch…..I'll make sure I DESTROY YOU AND YOUR MONSTERS!" Ophelia screamed as the wind increased a little from the power of her anger and frustration. Shina took two cards and placed them facedown in her Spell/Trap Card Zones. Once they materialized on the field, she cringed at the ache in her arm again.

"I end my turn." She said.

"Prepare yourself for a hard and painful defeat!" Ophelia yelled angrily and drew card.

"Amazoness Village's effect now takes into action again because my tiger left the field and to replace that loss, I select **Amazoness Trainee **to take his place!" She said with anger and placed the card on her Monster Card Zone. Now, a younger looking Amazoness wielding a smaller chain with a dagger attached at the end of it entered the playing field.

**Amazoness Trainee: 1500 ATK**

She pressed a small button on her duel disk which activated one of her Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I activate my facedown; the **Amazoness Willpower **Trap Card!" Her trap card flipped face-up and glowed brightly as a small purple circle formed above Ophelia's head.

"With this, I can select 1 Amazoness monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it directly to my field, so welcome back **Amazoness Tiger**!" Her tiger fell out from the hole and growled menacingly at Shina and her Junk Warrior.

**Amazoness Tiger: 1100 ATK**

'_Fuck! She's got 3 Amazoness monsters on the field which will all be upgraded with the power of Amazoness Village and Amazoness Tiger will get an extra boost at the same time.' _Shina thought as she watched their ATK points soar up to new heights.

**Amazoness Trainee: 1700 ATK**

**Amazoness Sage: 1600 ATK**

**Amazoness Tiger: 2500 ATK**

"But I'm not done yet. Remember how I used Amazoness Chain Master's ability from earlier? Well now's a perfect time to use your OWN card to destroy you, Shina!" Ophelia said and showed the card she took earlier to everyone.

"I Advance Summon **Phoenix Gearfried **in ATK Mode!" She declared placing the card on its respected Zone. The blue light appeared once more and slowly, Shina's monster opened its eyes, pulled out its sword and took a fighting stance on the field opposite her.

**Phoenix Gearfried: 2800 ATK**

"Even though my tiger's ability drops because your monster isn't an Amazoness, it doesn't matter one bit because this duel is over!"

**Amazoness Tiger: 1700 ATK**

The gust of air blew around more and Shina's uniform as well as Ophelia's began to raise and flap in the wind from her anger towards her.

"YOU'RE FINISHED! Phoenix Gearfried, strike down her Junk Warrior!" Shina's monster obeyed Ophelia's command and extended its sword striking down Junk Warrior with such power that the force of it made Shina fly backwards onto the hard ground.

**Shina: 700 LP**

A small scratch appeared on her skin and gingerly touching it, Shina saw the blood on her fingers. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to reign in her emotions, but Ophelia made it worse and just laughed at her.

"Good! That's where you belong, Shina! On the ground like a loser! Now just stay there so I can finish you off, you Satellite trash!" Ophelia snarled. That was the last straw. Shina opened her eyes and a red dragon's face flashed inside her blue eyes that now possessed her. The burning on her arm was back but this time it shined through her sleeve as a mark of something appeared. The ground began to quake and the winds intensified with power as Shina stood up, her short blonde hair now floating among the winds. Her hands where clenched into fists and her eyes blazed with power and the cry of a dragon was heard.

Everyone was scared and shocked as to what was happening, but Sawyer was grinning widely. This was what she was hoping for. Shina heard the cry of the Dragon that now fueled her body and heightened her Psychic abilities making the ground shake more.

"What the hell is happening?!" Ophelia yelled in fear as her legs wobbled from the tremendous shaking. Shina remained still and rigid.

"Fuck you, Ophelia…FUCK YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE IN HERE WHO THINKS SATELLITES ARE NOTHING BUT FUCKING TRASH!" Shina screamed for the only thought in her mind was pure rage. Rage at the world and the people of New Domino for looking down and discriminating Satellites because of their poor status. For years she had grown up with this kind of torment but never before had it really bothered her until now. Now all bets were off and something inside of Shina finally snapped.

"YOU WANT TO SEE POWER? YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT A SATELLITE CAN DO? THEN I'LL SHOW YOU, OPHELIA!" She snarled at her opponent who glared down at her, but her Psychic powers were absolutely nothing compared to the magnitude of Shina's.

"You won't get the chance to even try Shina because Amazoness Tiger is taking out the rest of your LP!" Ophelia said this just as her beast flew towards Shina ready to finish her off but the Dragon Warrior Duelist wasn't finished yet. She pressed a button on her duel disk which activated her facedown Trap Card and flipped it face-up.

"Your tiger is gonna have to stand down because I activate my Trap Card; **Card Defense**! Now by discarding a card from my hand, I can negate your attack and then draw a new card to replace the discarded one." Shina stated as a force field made up of duel cards formed themselves around Shin and blocked the attack. Amazoness Tiger then growled and went right back to Ophelia who wasn't happy either.

"I end my turn with a facedown, but come my next turn and you're done for!" Ophelia swore to the fullest.

"That's assuming you even have a next turn! It's my turn now! Draw!" Shina said and drew her card. Angela was worried for her friend now that she was pent-up with rage and anger towards Ophelia. _'Why couldn't Ophelia just shut the hell up?!' _Angela thought frantically. Shina's mark glowed brighter on her arm which caught the attention of everyone in here including Sawyer.

"What the hell is that thing on her arm?" Ophelia said in shock. Everyone else began to murmur about it and even Angela had to do a double take.

"Never mind about what's on my arm! Instead of worrying about what's on my field, you should worry about what's on yours!" Shina stated firmly but her voice was dark. Ophelia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh I already know what's on my field, bitch. YOU'RE DEFEAT, THAT'S WHAT!" Ophelia barked.

Shina smirked at the naïve girl. "Is that so?" She asked slyly and pressed the Spell/Trap Card activation button on the duel disk.

"Well not according to this! I reveal my other facedown; the Trap Card **Synchro Spirits**. Now because there's a Synchro Monster in my Graveyard, I can harness this card's power and remove that card from play and Special Summon back the monsters I used to Synchro Summon it." She stated taking Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior out of her Graveyard and placing both of them back onto her Monster Card Zones.

**Speed Warrior: 900 ATK**

**Junk Warrior: 1300 ATK**

"Which brings me to my next move! I activate the **Creature Swap **Spell Card!" She said placing it in its respected Zone like before.

"Now we both choose a monster on our field and swap them with each other, so choose a monster, Ophelia." Shina said with a firm tone but her rage and anger were still there laced within it.

"Like hell, if you think I'm handing over your Gearfried. You can have my tiger." Ophelia smirked as if she was slick, but Shina already knew her cards before she played them.

"Fine, whatever. Then you can take Speed Warrior then." Shina said as they threw their cards to each other and swapped them on their fields.

"And now I Normal Summon **Big One Warrior** in DEF Mode!" The crowd watched as a small little warrior that liked a mini E-Hero Neos appeared next to Junk Synchron.

**Big One Warrior: 600 DEF**

"And now I tune together my Level 3 **Junk Synchron **with Level 4** Amazoness Tiger **and Level 1 **Big One Warrior**!" Shina said as they all floated up towards the top and this time Amazoness Tiger and Big One Warrior morphed into orbs of light inside the green rings.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, **Stardust Dragon**!"

The winds blew fiercely now as a beautiful, majestic white dragon with its stardust covered wings and body let out a cry of dominance. Everyone was taken away by the dragon's beauty and Sawyer was beyond amazed.

"Marvelous. Truly marvelous." She said with admiration. The dragon stood behind Shina and growled at Ophelia as its master watched her opponent's face become one full of confidence and then descend into of surprise and fear.

**Stardust Dragon: 2500 ATK**

"So what you summoned a monster that is totally weaker than Phoenix Gearfried. Big deal."

"Yea, that's true but last time I checked you had two monsters on your field and one of them happened to be the one I gave up; Speed Warrior, which is far weaker than Stardust Dragon." Ophelia gasped and remembered the monsters they switched and now fear overtook her.

"You wanted to see power? Well you got it! Stardust Dragon, destroy Speed Warrior with Cosmic Flare!" Shina ordered and her dragon flew up and gathering all of its power and let out a piercing cry as a shining cosmic light shot out of its mouth and down at Ophelia and Speed Warrior.

Ophelia screamed as the massive blow obliterated Speed Warrior dug a pathway into the floor that went deep into the ground. Ophelia fell to the floor, completely overtaken by Stardust Dragon's attack and power and became unconscious.

**Ophelia: 0 LP**

* * *

><p>Stardust Dragon roared again and then dissipated as quickly as it came as did the other monsters and the field spell all together. Shina's power finally dimmed down and then vanished as she fell to her knees exhausted from the duel. Everyone hurriedly went to Ophelia to see if the girl was even alive while Angela went directly to Shina. Everyone else was scared to go near her after witnessing the damage she can cause, except for Sawyer who went to Shina as well.<p>

"Shina? Shina? Shina, can you hear me?!" Angela asked frantically as she held her best friend in her arms, slowly shaking her back to reality. The Dragon-Warrior Duelist groaned and opened her eyes to the worried ones of her best friend and the curious ones of Sawyer. For a moment, Shina didn't know what had happened but then it struck her like a bullet. She remembered what happened instantly and the power that surged through her.

Immediately, her eyes filled with tears when she looked over at Ophelia who was being carried away by the Arcadid medics.

"What have I done? What have I done?" She whispered and cried into the arms of Angela who comforted her.

"It's okay. It's okay, Shina. It was rage and rage alone. You didn't realize what you were doing." Angela soothed.

"B-But I did, A-Angela." She sobbed. "I did know what I was doing….a-and I-I didn't stop it!" Clutching onto her best friend more, Shina sobbed at what she had done and the power she felt as her Mark of the Crimson Dragon faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>Explosive Duel, eh? So this is my rewrite of Satellite's Shooting Stars and Duel Overload! and I pray it was good for you guys. The story will come along as it goes on and it will get better in the next chapter, promise! Laters, peeps!<strong>

**Undisciplined**


End file.
